Typical primate squeeze cages in use today cause undue stress for both the animals and animal care personnel working with them. The proposed project will design, construct and test a removable module that inserts into primate cages. The purpose of this research is to develop a cost- effective, safe, reliable method for health care givers in primate colonies to obtain test samples and innoculate primates without creating a confrontational and stressful environment. Rather than the stress and potential danger of a forced, squeeze-down, the animals will learn, through a repeatable reward system, to work with the animal trainer/caregiver. The module will train the primate to voluntarily present the needed limb or orifice for sampling to the health care technician. This system will improve the environment and safety for both the animal caregivers and for the primates involved in research and husbandry programs. Methods to enhance husbandry programs through the use of newly-designed equipment and a reward system will be developed, implemented and examined for efficacy. The training module will insert into an existing, commercially available, primate caging system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Safe and consistent training of non-human primates is needed. Current training regimens are expensive, time consuming, and require implementation by highly trained/skilled caregivers. This animal training module will significantly reduce technician training time and necessary skill levels, while enhancing the performance of both specialized and routine animal husbandry tasks.